


Midnight

by Trialia



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Late at Night, Other, Poetry, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlantis and her latest mistress have their own strange ties, and the latter keeps a night watch...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written April 2006 for the 100women challenge, edited December 2015. .

The moonlight falls softly on her face  
as she watches the city at night.  
No sound made, barely a breath,  
but they flourish, growing slowly beneath her sight.

Death ever-present makes its mark,  
on woman and refuge both,  
and of the people they have lost, in dangers unaccustomed,  
she's reminded, city still silent as a ghost.

In its name, and striving to protect it,  
she would die to defend the walls,  
but the need to help her people gives her pause.

Smiles, carried quiet in the wind  
from friends, aid her-- often shown--  
but at world's end, the lady herself  
must carry her city alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought that Elizabeth kept a strange kind of solitude in her position as leader of Atlantis. Just as Sheppard would have gone on a suicide mission to save it, so she would have gone down with her ship - had it come to that.


End file.
